1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a hard disk drive (HDD), and more particularly, to an HDD for directly writing table information in the data zone of each hard disk within the hard disk drive, which varies according to the model of the HDD, and thus controlling the hard disk according to the table information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A HDD has been widely used as an auxiliary memory device to write information on a magnetic recording medium and to read the information therefrom. The HDD, including an electronic device and a mechanical device, can read and write data by converting a digital electronic pulse, which varies momentarily, into a permanent magnetic field. Information is written while a head acting as an electromagnet reacts with a platter (or disk) having a magnetizing property. On the contrary, when reading the recorded information, the magnetized information is converted into an electrical signal.
In general, an HDD includes a magnetic head for reading/writing data, a recording medium (platter or disk) in which data is written and stored, a driving unit for driving the recording medium and the magnetic head, an electronic circuit for driving and controlling the driving unit, and an interface for connecting the HDD to a computer. The HDD is roughly divided into a hard disk assembly (HDA) including the disk and the magnetic head and a main printed circuit board (PCB) for controlling the reading and writing of data.
Different models of the hard disk can be manufactured, having various recording densities according to the type or number of heads, and the type of media, even if the same main PCB is used. Here, a main ROM used in the main PCB is selected depending on the model of the hard disk. However, the structure of the firmware used in each hard disk is the same, and only table information stored in each ROM is different. Thus, it is inconvenient to manufacture different ROMs according to the model of the HDD, and management of ROM codes is also difficult.
The following patents each disclose features in common with the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,974 to Jamail, entitled Method Of Masking Data On A Storage Medium Using A Directory, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,160 to Aotake et al., entitled Optical Recording Medium With Lists Having Playback Control Information, U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,650 to Nakashima et al., entitled Multiple Format Interchangeable Optical Recording Medium And Method Of Controlling Same, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,385 to Lee et al., entitled Compact Disk And High-Speed Search Method Thereof And Recording Method Appropriate Therefor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,631 to Shimabukuro, entitled Apparatus For Reproducing Information From A Recording Medium Using Table Of Contents Information Stored On The Recording Medium, U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,666 to Igarashi et al., entitled Recording Medium Management Method Where Recording Is Carried Out By Data Recording Units In Accordance With Management Tables, U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,189 to Yamamuro, entitled Apparatus For Manufacturing A Maser Disk, Optical Disk Forming Apparatus, And Optical Disk Forming Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,966 to Taira et al., entitled Recording Layer Identifying Data In A Multi-Layer Recording Medium, U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,521 to Yokota, entitled Recording Medium Having A First Management Area For Managing A First Attribute And A Second Management Area For Managing A Second Attribute Of A Program Recorded In A Recording Area, U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,252 to Yokota, entitled Method And Apparatus For Reproducing A Recording Medium Having A First Management Area For Managing A First Attribute And A Second Management Area For Managing A Second Attribute Of A Program Recorded In A Recording Area, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,724 to Taira et al., entitled Optical Disc Containing Data Stored And Linked Together In A Hierarchical, File Structure.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a hard disk for a hard disk drive (HDD), to which table information according to the model of the HDD is directly written.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an HDD for driving hard disks to which table information according to the model of the HDD is directly written.
Accordingly, to achieve the above first objective, there is provided a hard disk included in a hard disk assembly (HDA) of an HDD, with the hard disk having a data zone for storing magnetized data, wherein table information varying depending on the model of the HDD is stored in a predetermined region of the data zone.
To achieve the second objective, there is provided an HDD comprising: a hard disk assembly (HDA) having a hard disk for storing table information varying depending on the model of the HDD in a predetermined region of a data zone; and a main board having a RAM for reading and storing table information stored in the hard disk, a ROM for storing common table information irrelevant to the model of the HDD and programs for controlling the hard disk assembly and reading and writing of data, and a controller for reading and writing data according to the table information and programs stored in the RAM and ROM.